


The Finer Points

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Ben Takes Notes, F/M, Fluff, Jar Jar is a Dog, King Ben, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Piano Kink, Piano Sex, Prince Albert/ Queen Victoria Vibes, Romance, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Victoria AU Vibes, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Prince Ben Solo has a reputation in the country of Alderaan for being a drunk, a gambler and most importantly; a womanizer. However, when tragedy strikes, he now has to take the throne as King and find himself a wife to rule by his side. Enter Lady Rey, his childhood friend and a woman who won’t stand for any of indiscretions… or I have written a Victoria AU, with a switch up that involves Ben asking a prostitute for sex tips as he is actually a virgin and wants to please his wife to be.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays to my gorgeous Dalzo. I know how much you wanted this and so, here you go. I hope it is everything you imagined and more. I love you more than you love Jar Jar and hope you have an amazing day.
> 
> So, here we are. I am obsessed with Victoria with Tom Hughes and Jenna Coleman, which, if you haven't seen... um watch it please as you will NOT regret it.
> 
> I especially love the fact that Prince Albert asks a prostitute for sex tips and TAKES NOTES to ensure he pleases his wife to be. He doesn't want to ever be with anyone but her and if that doesn't give me Reylo vibes, then I don't know what does. Please note that I have used dialogue from a few episodes, but made it my own with a Reylo twist. 
> 
> I firstly want to say thank you to the other headmistresses for being amazing and supporting me in everything I do. Also, every single member of TWD. You are ALL amazing.
> 
> Holly, albastargazer, what would I do without you? This lovely lady calmed me down last night when I was freaking out about not finishing this in time for Dalzo's birthday. Then she proceeded to sit in the google doc as I type and edit like the Queen she is. THEN (yes there is more) she made me this stunning moodboard to go with the fic. Love you, lady <3
> 
> Another massive thank you to my other beta the gorgeous Aimz777 for hearing me rant about this for ages and helping me with the storyline. Also, thank you for editing this within such a small time and for helping me so much. You are an angel.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, please note this was supposed to be a one-shot, but apparently I couldn't keep to that so welcome to a three-parter :)

 

* * *

**Chapter One**

****

_Anger_. That was the overwhelming emotion he could feel deep in his chest when he was informed that his father, The King of Alderaan, Han Solo had passed away in his sleep due to his weak heart. Ben had always thought he’d had a heart problem, though not of the physical kind. Images of his life at the palace with his father started to filter through his mind, most of them unhappy, a few of the untroubled memories he would hold onto and cherish until his own dying day, however they were few and far between.

 

His father had always put the country of Alderaan before his own son, that was what was expected apparently when you were King. His mother, the Queen, wasn’t any better. All his life he felt like a nuisance and as their only living heir he constantly had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

Ben Solo was many things; handsome, stubborn, passionate, quiet, shy, funny, but most importantly, he was alone. He knew that people looking from the outside in would disagree with that statement, but really, what did they know? _Nothing_.

 

They didn’t know about how his parents wouldn’t see him for days at a time, even though they lived in the same palace. They didn’t know that he spent his eleventh birthday with the servants because the King and Queen were entertaining foreign ambassadors. They didn’t know that every single day while growing up that Ben Solo dreamed of living a different life. One where he was surrounded by love and happiness.

 

He wanted to be free. He wanted to make his own decisions. He didn’t want to be a member of the royal family. So, naturally, he acted out in anyway that he could. He didn’t want to be the perfect prince that his family wanted so badly. Instead, he was described by the newspapers as the Prince of Darkness. They had tales of him getting up to all sorts; drinking (which in all fairness, was correct), gambling, fighting and the big one; they were always talking about the ladies of his life. The joke was on them though; there were none. He paid good money for these rumours to filter through into the right hands, but they were all untrue. He wasn’t interested in any of that, no, this was all to get back at his parents, prove a point, and he did.

 

Ben Solo was now King of Alderaan, something he hadn’t expected to happen so soon. It wasn’t that he was unprepared, he knew he could rule, but he also knew that he would never be as good at doing it as his father had been. His subjects loved him and they hated Ben. They wouldn’t take kindly to him being the new King. It was something he had to change and fast. He had a lot of work to do.

 

* * *

 

“But you must, Ben, you need an heir and you know this,” Leia said to her son sternly, she could count with both hands the amount of times she had brought this up in the past three weeks since Han had passed.

 

She knew she was vexing him and getting on his last nerve all the time. However, he had to start acting like a king if he wanted to be seen as one. She couldn’t fault him for how he had taken to his new role. It was clear he wanted to do Han justice and she would have been lying if she said she hadn’t been surprised.

 

“You have already said, mother. I am well aware,” he replied, bending over to rub the ears of his dog, Jar Jar.

 

“You spend more time with that damn dog that you do anyone else. You know if you want a wife you actually need to speak to a woman…” Leia huffed as she watched her son.

 

Ben rolled his eyes as he continued to pet his most beloved friend. Jar Jar, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, he had him since birth and since then they had been inseparable. Ben didn’t like people, he couldn’t help it. They had always acted differently around him just because of who he was and he didn’t like that.

 

Jar Jar never had an issue with being anything other than his lazy self. There was no airs and graces when it came to Ben. He didn’t have to bow whenever he entered a room, instead he would run up and jump on him, licking him all over. He didn’t wait around for him, whining whenever he didn’t get his way. He was everything to Ben and more.

 

He would say he was his only friend, but that wasn’t true. He also had Lord Poe Dameron. His childhood friend that his family had taken in when his parents died. Most of the time, he got on Ben’s last nerve, however, he was one of the only people that he could truly be himself around. He knew he only wanted what was best for him, he supported him, more than his parents ever had.

 

“Who says I want a wife?” Ben replied indignantly.

 

“Come on. You think I believe that tripe you try and get into the papers? I know that you hate to hear it, but I know my own son. Look, the people expect you to marry and actually, I have the perfect woman…” Leia sat back with her knitting, looking rather pleased with herself.

 

“Pray, mother. Please tell me, who is the lucky girl that you have chosen?” Ben said sarcastically. He knew it would be one of the many ladies that came to the balls they threw at the palace and it was safe to say, he was not interested.

 

“Rey Kenobi.”

 

“What?” Ben asked, his head jolting up suddenly. “Rey Kenobi - but I haven’t seen her in years, mother.”

 

They used to play together when they were younger, both of their parents were lifelong friends but then she moved away for schooling. He hadn’t seen or really heard much of her since. She had been a funny looking kid, kind of gangly and all over the place. He couldn’t understand how his mother would ever think that she would be suitable for him.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, mother. I will not be marrying Rey Kenobi,” he said, adamant in his decision.

 

“Well, she is arriving next week with her father, so you better show her the utmost respect.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes again; there was nothing more to be said. Rey Kenobi could come here if she wanted, but it meant nothing to him. His head would not be turned. He would never marry her.

 

* * *

 

“Your Grace, may I present Lady Rey Kenobi, my daughter,” Ben Kenobi declared, gesturing towards the young lady beside him.

 

Ben instantly cursed himself for being so dead set on not being interested in her, because as soon as he looked at the woman in front of him, his heart started to pound. She was glorious, the most beautiful creature that he had ever encountered. She was nothing like the young girl that used to run around these hallways. She was something else entirely.

 

Freckles covered the majority of her face and her soft, dark hair was swept back in a jewel encrusted clasp. She wore a cream coloured dress, with ruffles on either shoulder, and he had an urge to pull it down even further to reveal the rest of her. He cursed himself again. He had never been one to be interested in the flesh of the woman. However, that had quickly changed when Rey stepped back into his life.

 

“Rey, well… how you have grown,” Ben said as he cleared his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing back and forth.

 

“I should hope so, your majesty,” Rey replied with a twinkle in her eye. “You last saw me when I was but eight years old. What did you expect? For me to still be a child?” She asked, the challenge clear in her voice as she stared him down.

 

“No! I mean, you have turned out different than expected…” he responded, the air almost leaving his lungs. How could he interact with her? She was so beautiful, so smart, only speaking to him for a few minutes but already standing up to him.

 

“Different how?”

****

Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw Lord Kenobi shake his head at his daughter’s impudence, but he only had eyes for her.

****

He was in trouble. For one, he didn’t know what to say to her. For two, he was bewitched. He knew now, yes, it was clear as day, this woman would be his wife.

****

* * *

 

****

Rey wasn’t sure was possessed her to speak to Ben in that manner. Her father had told her time and time again how to act around Ben, but of course, she ended up doing the exact opposite. She couldn’t help herself. Her father had alluded to her the other week that he would like her to marry the King of Alderaan. She had scoffed at the mere thought of it. She had seen the papers, she knew what kind of person he was and she was not in the least bit interested.

****

Well, that was until she seen him. He was handsome, probably the most handsomest man she had seen in her life. Her skin felt on fire as his eyes were trained on her as he watched her every move. She could see he liked the fact that she stood up to him and she wouldn’t stop. If she was expected to marry this person then she would have to let him know the real her and she would want to know him in return.

****

He was different too, much changed from the young boy she played with, but in some respects he was also entirely the same.

****

He was a challenge, yes. However, something inside of Rey made her think that underneath his hard exterior, there may be someone worth knowing. She merely smiled, unfazed by her father’s disapproval, and she waited with bated breath for him to respond.

****

He never did.

****

* * *

 

 **** Rey watched him playing his card games, it seemed as though everyone was letting him win. She found it all rather tedious; the fact that people tried to impress Ben so much just because he was King. She wondered if it would be tiresome for him to have no one that was willing to actually challenge him. She wanted to change that, to see how he would react.

****

“Shall we bring over a table for Rey, so she can also join in?” Poe asked, clearly trying to get the two suitors to spend more time together. It failed, drastically.

****

“Oh no, please, there is no need. I do not care to play card games,” Rey replied defiantly as she stared at Ben. He looked rather shocked, but quickly hid his reaction with a smirk as he watched her walk over towards the grand piano at the other side of the room.

****

She was unlike anyone he had ever met before, infuriating, of course, but there was something else. Something he still quite put his finger on. She was mysterious and she listened to nobody, doing as she pleased. It was something that he admired greatly.

****

“Oh, well I do. Can I join in the next round, your highness?” Poe asked his friend, bowing when Ben nodded in reply.

****

Ben tried to focus on the game at hand and ignore Rey’s playing behind him; it was beautiful. She was very talented in her playing, a most admirable young lady and he decided he could listen to her play all night if she would let him. He couldn’t quite recognize the tune that she was playing, but he knew it was his new favorite.

****

He looked over his shoulder again when he suspected nobody was watching him, drinking her in. She was passionate, that was for sure, her dainty fingers flying along the ivory keys. He was entranced.

****

“Your highness, would you do me the distinct honour of playing for me?” Ben Kenobi asked, gesturing towards the piano.

****

“The piano is in use,” he replied quickly, though he already knew where this was going.

****

“I can see that, young King. However, I feel like the night would not be complete without a Schubert duet.”

****

Ben could see the twinkle in Ben Kenobi’s eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing, sitting there next to his mother and conspiring. He could see right through them.

****

“And the Lady Rey and yourself both play so well, what a delight it would be to see you both play...together,” Poe added, jumping on the bandwagon.

****

Ben nodded curtly, knowing there was no point in fighting it. It seemed that the entire room was decided upon him playing with Rey, whether he actually wanted to or not. He would entertain their suggestion, just this once. He stood up, taking a swig of his bitter wine, tart liquid courage coated his tongue and so he walked slowly towards the piano, ready to engage in one of his favourite past times.

****

Once he was in Rey’s eyesight, she abruptly stopped playing the sweet melody and looked up at him.

****

“My apologies. I did not know you wanted to play.”

****

She started to stand up, ready to leave the piano to Ben and go and join everyone else chatting at the other side of the room. She felt bad for playing without even asking in the first place, but he had seemed so swept up in his card game that she hadn’t felt the need. It didn’t help things that she had overheard her father’s scheme to get them to play a duet together, she was embarrassed and didn’t want to force Ben to do something he didn’t want to.

****

“Your father has requested a duet. Schubert, I believe,” Ben said softly, halting her in her tracks.” I believe there is some music here,” he started as he shuffled through the sheet music that was propped up above the keys of the wooden piano. After sifting through countless compositions ranging in difficulty, he settled on one of his fond favourites, a piece written to celebrate the marriage of his grandparents years before.

****

“Oh, yes. I know this piece quite well. Which part would you prefer to play?” Rey asked as she sat back down beside him, her arm lightly grazed his own as he tried to ignore the electricity he felt shooting through his veins, lighting him on fire at her mere presence.

****

“I believe the primo part is most difficult,” Ben commented as he looked down at her. He noticed her eyes were the most beautiful shade of hazel. They were like the tenacious evergreens who held onto their decorative leaves year round but within them, was a warm brown like rich, fertile soil to house such life. Scattered about were golden specks, embedded through like shards of sunlight. He was sure he could stare into them for hours and lose himself in the beauty of them, it was as if he was staring at the sun as he was blinded to all else, enraptured, he burned for her.

****

“I have never had a problem with it,” she challenged in response, breaking his reverie as a coy smile tugged at her rosy lips, it was another wicked temptation and sign of defiance, hardly the way to address a king. Rey was a lady but she had never fawned over his title and riches, he had been acquainted with her since she was a babe and in some respect, he admired that about her, that fire that lay behind innocent smiles.

****

“No? But it has so many chords and you have such small hands,” he replied, it was a light teasing, he jested about the size difference between them. Steeling himself, ready to woo all in in attendance, he breathed in, taking a deep breath. Sneaking a sideways glance, he gazed down at the womanly hands in question, they appeared so soft, delicate, her fingers slender and quaint and the sudden need overcame him, hard as he came to the realisation that he wished to feel them and her caress all over his body.

****

Both were seemingly aware of the intense attraction and fresh connection so as if two lovers caught in a carnal liaison, they both quickly looked away, cheeks ripe and pink before they  were too swept up in the sweet moment between them.

****

Rey had felt something, with the way he was looking at her combined with his deep voice, she was now unsure if she would be able to play the melody. A heat pooled in her stomach and lower, her reacquaintance with Ben had shocked her to the core, he was not the boy she had grown with, he was a man, a man she _desired_. Such a realisation startled her and she attempted, in vain to shake such a notion from her mind.

****

Inhaling, she inclined her head, closing her eyes as she counted to five before she trusted herself to speak again. “Ready?” she asked, clearing her throat as she cast her eyes forward and to the notes in front of her.

****

Ben nodded in earnest and waves of his dark, ebony hair fell over his forehead, finally free from the styling he had endured that the morning. A king was expected to be prim and proper but next to Rey, he felt lighter and free from the responsibility of running a country, it reminded him of his boyhood where expectation had yet to taint him.

****

“One, two, three…” she counted in, directed the pair and they both started playing, fingers poised and elegant as they danced over ebony and ivory keys.

****

The song was a personal favorite of his, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Both of their hands started to fly lightly over the keys with precision and grace from years of tutoring as each of them focused on their separate chords. His love for the song and familiarity with it had resulted in him increasing the tempo to convey the increasing desire of love and affection which was only relevant to him as he always played the particular melody faster than most other people. Before they began, too entranced by her closeness and dainty hands, he of course, had not been able to voice that information, so Rey did not know any of this. The sound was unmatched, his fingers moved too quickly over the keys. Obviously, she could hear this and so Rey stopped abruptly as she looked around at him, brow quirked in question.

****

“Am I going to fast for you, Rey?” Ben asked, feigning innocence as a slight smirk graced his lips while he awaited her response.

****

Rey’s eyes narrowed in return, her gaze was hot and pinned him to his seat but she composed herself, mindful of their present company and bowed her head to him, willing to indulge him.

****

“I believe you are going too fast for Schubert, _your majesty_ … but if that is the pace that you wish to play at, then let’s resume,” she replied heatedly, it was clear to them both that this was no longer about the music they were playing, no, it was something else entirely. Using his title in her quip had the intended effect, his wide eyes had blackened a fraction, blown with something she could not quite figure out. Had he liked her subservience to him?

****

As they both faced the keys, backs ramrod straight and chins tilted high, they resumed  their dance once more and this time, Rey easily kept up with his chosen and speedy pace, but more than anything, she complemented it. Each of them stole quick glances at the other as they tore through the beautiful melody. Everyone was watching them, aware of the intense chemistry that was brewing between them both. As their hands glided, the passion spilled from them and saturated the keys, bringing an enchanting tune with it.

****

Thoroughly impressed by her abilities and talent, it was not long before Ben decided to shake their routine as he allowed himself to embrace the new feelings for her that assaulted him, thick and fast like a fever that could grip and end the strongest of men. Unabashed and feeling brave and emboldened, he ached and yearned to be closer to her and feel the warmth that radiated from her desirable form. The mischievous part of him, wanted to play with her a little and coax coveted reactions from his playing companion. Smiling, he moved his hand down a few chords, entering her half of the piano, his arm moved under her own so their hands were now crossed. Their fingers brushed together, the fleeting touches were everything to him and he did not miss how the heat rose into her high cheekbones or how her teeth took purchase in her bottom lip as if she was enjoying the hedonistic experience as much as he did. Arousal aside, they were the perfect mix, a balance and the music they produced together was electrifying, they could feel it pouring through every pore in their bodies as it dizzied them and lulled them into a melodious embrace. As they hit the all important keys in unison and on time, it was as if they were one, moving together in perfect harmony.

****

Ben couldn’t quite believe how hard his arousal had awakened and how lascivious his thoughts had turned just from the simple act of playing the piano with this woman. The upbringing of a royal meant he’d never been close to any female in his life, not sexually at least, but this felt like it was close to it. Rey was breathless, smiling with glee and eyes wide and shiny as she rocked beside him. Their bodies were moving as one, bonded as they knew exactly what to play and when. He felt overwhelmed and he ached, ached for _her_ . If he possessed the courage and her returned affections, he would have taken her this way and sprawled her over the lid of the piano and used his fingers to make her sing sweet music. A king on his knees, he would worship her, thoroughly and play her tunes until he mastered all things _her_.

****

The vibrations tickled his fingers as they started to play the concluding chords.They slammed their fingers down on the keys, giving it all the momentum they could for the grand finish, they had peaked and reached their thrilling crescendo. They appraised the other, their longing gazes unmoving as they finished the tune, their heavy breaths the only sound that could be heard within the large room.

****

Leia stood up and clapped, effectively breaking the silence and everyone joined her in the praise and applause. All of them complimented the two pianists and spoke of how well they had played together as one.

****

“You play very well, Ben,” Rey said softly, ignoring everyone else in the room. All she could see was him, a true vision and marvel of a man. As a boy, he had been one of her closest friends and a trusted confidant but now, he was more, she saw him differently.

****

Ben was smiling, no, he was positively elated as he grinned from ear to ear, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt such joy. The connection he had felt to her was unbelievable, it was otherworldly and unlike anything he had ever felt in his life before. He had always been drawn to her but as children, his perspective of her was lacking in romanticism due to their young age. Added to that, their time apart, where he had missed her entering womanhood with beauty and grace, meant when he had seen her again, he fell hard and new feelings, already so poignant within him, surfaced and presented in the romantic sense.

****

“However, I believe you do not practise enough. It is necessary to play for at least one hour each day,” she added, effectively ending the happy moment. There was the Rey he knew, witty and quick to speak her mind.

****

Ben frowned, somewhat affronted, but he was admittedly impressed that she would speak with honesty and allow her true thoughts to come forward. Unlike most of the people around him, she did not butter him up with praise and he respected her for it despite how unused to it he was.

****

“A King does not have time for scales every day.”

****

“Only for card games,” Rey retorted immediately, the challenge gleamed in her eye as she bowed low, her curtsey deep and traditional before she walked out the room without a backward glance. Despite her respectful actions, he saw the true meaning behind her departure.

****

Ben huffed, mournful of her presence as he watched her retreating figure disappear out of the room. No one spoke to them like that, but she possessed the spirit to do so. As he followed her lead, leaving the room with his hands deep in his pockets, he decided that her challenging of him was something he enjoyed, he wanted her to rise up and force him to see what he was previously blind to.

****

He played the piano for three hours the next day, only taking a small ten minute break to play with Jar Jar.

****

* * *

                                                     

He thought about her, every moment of every day. She was living in his palace, it was like she was meant to be here, which to some extent annoyed him. He had been so against marrying and he definitely didn’t want his mother to think she had any hand in picking the woman that he was interested in.

****

Jar Jar loved her, of course, the traitor. She had him wrapped around her finger, like she did with everyone here. Ben tried his hardest not to fall crazily in love with her, but when she had walked into the drawing room that day after so many years apart, he was done for. She was what he had been waiting for, this fiery woman that tore her way into his heart and soul.

****

He could she see tried to resist him too, but both of them were failing as they tried to put on this hard exterior, only for the other to break it down almost instantly.

****

“I would like there to be some dancing after dinner tonight, can you please make the necessary arrangements?” Ben asked his man servant, who nodded in response and walked out of the room without another word.

****

He had wanted to dance with Rey for awhile now, but had never found the opportune time. He needed more than anything to hold her close. He was sure if he didn’t he would positively combust. He’d never known what it felt like to need another person with every inch of your soul and now he did. He would woo her in any way possible, steal her heart and keep it next to his own for the rest of his life.

****

He asked for all of the guests to be wearing red, he knew it was Rey’s favorite color and he wanted to please. Of course, he had requested that she wear something navy blue, he had seen her in that color before and he had nearly died looking at her. His plans were falling into place. Tonight, he would dance with her, woo her and show her that he was the only man that could give her what she wanted.

****

He spent his time getting ready, as he wanted to impress her as much as possible. His dark jacket was embroidered with gold stitching down the front and back, it had a high collar that itched his neck, but it was his royal regalia and he knew she would like it.

****

He was reminded of the time and quickly pushed on his white gloves as he took one last look in the mirror. He needed tonight to be perfect, for her. He patted Jar Jar softly on the head, asking him to wish him good luck as he made his way downstairs.

****

Thankfully, dinner had gone by quickly. It hadn’t helped that Rey had looked like a vision sitting across from him. Her long, dark hair was up in diamond pins, a few small strands falling down the sides. Her dress lay off each of her shoulders and gave him a gorgeous view of her creamy neck that he itched to kiss. He was like a man possessed as he gulped back his dinner so fast he was surprised her didn’t choke. He received a few questioning looks from his mother and Poe, but decided to ignore them. All that mattered tonight was Rey.

****

He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for everyone else to join him in the ballroom. He cursed Poe for jumping in first and stealing a dance with Rey. He knew he wasn’t interested in her, he was doing it to get Ben back for beating him at archery the other day. He would let him off, just as long as his hand stayed in its current spot above her waist. Any lower and there would be trouble.

****

Ben waited for them to finish their waltz and then swooped in, all but pushing Poe out of the way as he stood in front of her, the music for the upcoming waltz started to filter through the room.

****

“May I have the pleasure?” He asked as he held out his hand, he wanted her to join him more than anything.

****

Rey looked down at the outstretched arm, his large hand was shaking and she realized that he was nervous. She quickly put him out of his misery and she placed her own hand in his, letting his large digits fold around her own. They were both wearing gloves, but she could still feel the heat coming from him, it made her feel slightly light headed and she hoped she could get herself together for this dance. She didn’t want to ruin it as she had been looking forward to it all day.

****

He walked her out to the middle of the dance floor, his right arm coming up to hold her waist tightly as he pulled her closer, his other hand lifting her own up gently as he stared into her eyes, watching her watch their movements as he took the hand in his and started to sway her across back and forth. She stared at him now and he tried to stop his knees from buckling.

****

They moved swiftly around the middle of the dance floor, a sea of red surrounding them, but they paid no notice to the other dancers. With each spin, their eyes caught onto the flickering candles engulfing the entire room, reminding them of the fire that was building inside of their bodies and their hearts.

****

“You dance beautifully, your majesty,” Rey said, her gaze never leaving his own.

****

“I was very afraid to dance with you tonight,” Ben admitted, embarrassed at his confession.

****

“Afraid, but why?”

****

“Of appearing ridiculous, it is hard sometimes to find rhythm… not with you,” he said softly as he spun her around quickly, earning a small giggle in response.

****

He was well aware that people watched them and wondered what it was he was whispering to her. He was joyful in the fact that they would never know, it was he and Rey’s secret. The music swelled as he held her even closer to his body. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to let her go after this.

****

Rey leaned back as she let Ben support her body as he continued to twirl her around the dance floor. She couldn’t believe that he even thought for a second he would look ridiculous, he was a glorious dancer and she was not surprised that he had never brought it up in conversation before.

****

They were both in a trance as they took in every single thing they could about the other. The space between them was indeed questionable to anyone else on the outside looking in, but for them, it wasn’t close enough.

****

“Forgive me, your corsage. It was my father’s favorite flower. Something no one knew about the great King, he enjoyed gardening and this, well, it reminds me of him,” Ben said softly as he looked down at the white flower that graced Rey’s dress.

****

Rey stopped dancing as she breathed heavily, his nose was almost touching hers. She knew that he still mourned his father’s death. He tried to hard to hide his feelings, but to her, she could see them all. His pain, his anger, his hopelessness.

****

“Then, you must have this, Ben,” she responded as she looked up into his eyes.

****

She didn’t give him a chance to respond as she pulled the flower from her dress and handed it to him in offering.

****

“To remind you of your father,” she whispered.

****

“But I have no place…” he breathed as he tried to stop himself from kissing her.

****

Instead, he leaned down, his chin almost grazed her cheek as he pulled the small knife from his boot. It was customary to wear it with the uniform and now he was glad for the small trinket. He opened the knife, standing back up so he now towered over her and he pulled his jacket to the side and exposed the white shirt he had underneath. He quickly slit the material with his knife, his eyes never leaving her own.

****

“I will hold them here, Rey. Next to my heart,” he replied, his voice resolute and betraying just how much he felt for this woman in front of him.

****

She moved closer to him, both of her hands grabbed his own as their noses started to touch. If either of them moved another few inches then their lips would finally land on the other and end all of this suffering. Instead, the mighty roar of people clapping around the room broke them from their trance as they pulled apart.

****

Ben wanted to curse out the lot of them, but as King, he could do no such thing. They parted, a few metres apart as they bowed to the other, signalling the end of the dance.

****

Ben smiled at her, resolute in the fact that this would not be the end of the dance, because tomorrow, yes tomorrow he would ask her to be his wife.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only say, I am SO SO sorry for the delay on this. I am back and finishing it off. PLUS, it gave me a chance to rewatch Victoria and I mean, we ALL want that in our lives. So, please forgive me <3
> 
> I have to say, my lovely and amazing friend [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)  
> was my beta on this fic AND had this amazing artwork commissioned. I am SO lucky to have such a loving and supporting friend. ILU <3
> 
> The art at the top of the chapter was done by the amazingly talented [Spiegatrix_Lestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange)  
> and I am SO in love with it. THANK YOU. 
> 
> Enjoy... ;)

 

**Chapter Two**

He was nervous, which for a King, was completely ridiculous. He had never been confident, especially with women, no matter what the papers said about him. Ben actually bordered on being completely insecure and tried his hardest to avoid all mirrors. The way his ears stuck out through his hair, his too large nose and the moles covering his face all but confirmed he was not a handsome man. Even if Rey looked at him like he was. 

Getting to know Rey all over again had been a thrilling experience; she had challenged him at every opportunity, helped him see things a different way from how he had been originally taught. It was so refreshing. He had been so adamant on not marrying her that he had fallen in love with her even faster than he would’ve thought possible. 

When his mother had first advised him that she was coming to stay and that he should marry her, he had expected a small, quiet, obedient girl who would hang onto his every word. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. She was the complete opposite. She had a fire in her heart, the flames so strong that with every touch he burned for her. 

He paced back and forward in the small drawing room, his hands shaking nervously as he tried again and again to get his words straight. He needed this to be perfect, for her. He hoped she would say yes to his proposal—the thought of her rejecting him making him sick to his stomach.

Jar Jar followed him back and forth at his feet, picking up on his master’s mood and trying to comfort him. He was thankful for the small dog, happy that he was there at his side while he waited for Rey to join him. 

A few minutes passed before she finally entered the room, curtseying as soon as she was in front of him. He took her in; she looked even more beautiful in the morning sun. She had on a pale pink dress that sat off her shoulders, and he had to stop himself from staring too hard at the slope of her neck, wondering what it would feel like to leave kisses up and down it. Would she enjoy it, he wondered. He hoped one day to find out. Her hair was up, a diamond clasp holding it all together. How he longed to pull it apart and let her silky locks free. 

The large fire crackled behind them as she walked closer, head down. He wished she would look up—he wanted to see her eyes, he wanted to stare into her soul and drink her in. 

“I was told you wanted to see me,” she said softly, her voice making him weak at the knees. 

“I want to ask you something,” he replied instantly, his voice shaky.

He cursed himself, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep it together. He hadn’t expected her to look this enchanting, for this moment to be this perfect. He knew what he needed to ask her, he just had to get the words out… and to not sound like a complete idiot while doing it. 

“But before I do, I need to be sure that you will not mind me asking,” he continued and walked a few steps closer to her, Jar Jar still at his feet, just as invested in this as he was. 

The air was thick with the tension between them, and his heart skipped a beat as she finally looked up at him, biting her lip. She was sure to drive him insane, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest, in fact, he welcomed it. 

“I always want to hear whatever you have to say. Unless it has to do with Schubert, which I think we both disagree on,” she giggled before taking another step towards him.

They were mere inches apart as he towered over her, neither of them touching. He tried to take in as much of her as he could so he could relive this moment over and over again. Her breath was heavy as she finally looked up, his stomach doing somersaults as her gaze fell on his lips, before quickly moving to his own.

“Should I ask my question now?” he responded, completely ignoring her Schubert jab, but filing it away for later. Nothing would stop him from saying what needed to be said. 

“I wish you would.”

She knew. He could tell. She knew exactly what he was going to ask and it was clear she welcomed it. From the way she stared at him, and rocked back and forward on her feet like she wanted to rip the words from his mouth.

He took a deep breath, steeling his shattered nerves. He’d never felt this vulnerable, this open, to another human being in his life.

“Rey, would you do me the honor of,” he breathed, before continuing, “no, it sounds wrong.”

He shook his head, angry that he had messed it up already. He could do it better than this, he told himself. He had to stop letting his head get the better of him right now. Rey, of course, was smiling softly as she waited for him to continue. Her small hands landed on his own, and it was then he realized just how hard he had been shaking.

“Rey, will you marry me?” he blurted out, the words leaving his mouth before he had a chance to make them sound any sweeter. 

There, it was done. He had said it, not well, but his intentions were known. The ball was now completely in her court. 

Rey’s smiled deepened, a small twinkle in her eye as she replied, “Well, that depends.” 

“On what?” he responded urgently, the sick feeling in his stomach flaring up all over again as the panic set in.

“On if you let me kiss you first,” she said breathlessly, her eyes falling once again to his lips.

He almost choked. He hadn’t expected that; not that he was complaining. It was a good sign, an amazing sign, even. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted  _ him _ .

“If I do, will you say yes?”

He smirked as he moved even closer to her. She had surprised him once again, and for that, he was completely grateful, especially if it meant he got to kiss her. Something he had thought about since he first laid eyes on her. 

“Hmmm, I think I have to kiss you first,” she joked, then promptly giggled as he picked her up by the waist, spinning her around the room.

Jar Jar barked at their feet, but Ben paid him no mind, as he continued to circle the room, holding Rey in the air. She was laughing loudly now, her small hands on his shoulders as he gripped her hips. He held her so she was now taller than him, her chin against his forehead. 

He felt light, easy… at home. His heart was full of the love he felt for her. It was something he was sure he could never tire of. The fact that he had made her laugh this way, made her want to kiss him, it was surely dizzying. 

Finally, he placed her back down, his head falling to her neck as he nipped at the soft skin he had admired only a few minutes before. She whimpered, so quietly that he would have missed it had he not been so in tune with her. 

As he pulled back, both of their breaths coming out in deep pants, he hovered near her lips, his wide eyes staring into her own. She nodded slightly, giving him the permission he needed before he pressed them together. It was quick, a peck at most, but it was perfect. 

“For me, this is not a marriage of convenience.”

And he believed her. 

“No, I think it will be a marriage of inconvenience,” he replied, a large smile on his face.

They both laughed at his joke, knowing it to be true. Their union would not be an easy one, they were more than likely to fight over every single decision, but they would do so together, in love.

“But, I have no choice,” he continued, letting her know exactly what his heart wanted; her.

Her hands were now on either side of his face, holding onto his long hair gently as he held her waist, pulling her as close as possible. 

“Neither do I,” she replied, before leaning up and kissing him again.

This kiss was different, this kiss said the words that neither of them was actually saying out loud. It told him that yes, she would marry him, that she felt the same. The moulded together, him nibbling on her bottom lip before licking her mouth, begging for entrance that she quickly granted. It wasn’t long before he picked her up again, this time kissing her. He would never get enough. 

They stayed like that for a while; Jar Jar at their feet as they celebrated their new engagement, without actually saying a word.  

 

* * *

  
  
“It’s your last night as a free man. And you need this.”

Ben looked over at his friend Poe, the carriage moving hastily through the night. He wasn’t sure why he had even agreed to come out with him. It probably had something to do with the fact that the alternative was to sit at a meal with his mother and go over the wedding plans for the following day. 

“I don’t want to be out galavanting, I thought we were going to your place for a quiet drink?” Ben responded, leaning out the side of the carriage to try and place where they were going. 

“Think of this excursion as part of your education,” he smirked, pulling out a cigar and lighting it up. 

Ben started to feel sick, but not in anticipation like when he had asked Rey to marry him. This was different. It was a sense of dread that he was about to be taken somewhere he would rather not be acquainted with. 

A few weeks ago, he had drunkenly told Poe that he was indeed a virgin. That he knew nothing of what women liked. That he was worried he would let Rey down in some respects. He wanted to be good enough for her. He wanted her to enjoy the experience as much as he knew he was going to. He’d taken himself in hand many times, but Poe had assured him that actually having penetrative sex was a hundred times better. 

It didn’t take long for the horse and carriage to pull up outside a large townhouse, and Ben idly wondered if maybe it would be one of Poe’s many poker games waiting for him inside. He could handle that, it would be a nice way to spend his last single night before marrying the woman he loved the following day. 

It was dark out, and it took them a little longer to make it through the front door than it would during the light of day. On the drawing room to the right, an older woman came out, bowing before him before ushering him inside. 

Ben nearly choked upon entering; the large room was filled with women, scantily clad and bowing towards him. This was not what he signed up for. He didn’t want to test anything out before he got to be with his wife, no matter how bad he ended up being at the act. This… it was wrong. 

He grabbed Poe by the sleeve, angrily pulling him to the doorway of the room. 

“This is a house of ill repute! How could you bring me here?” he said, livid.

“No, no my friend, think of it as a University of sorts… yes, a University of love and all it has to offer,” Poe replied, clapping his friend on the shoulder before walking back over to the ladies.

Ben swore under his breath. If Rey even knew for a second he had come here, he would be unable to look her in the eye ever again. 

Poe continued, “Spend a night with Bazine here and I am more than sure that your beautiful Rey will thank you for it.” 

Ben scoffed as he looked at the woman walking over to him. She was older, much older, and while her face would seem pretty to some men, it was not to him. She wasn’t Rey. He didn’t want her. The thought of being with anyone else made him want to retch. 

“Come along, my King,” Bazine said softly as she grabbed onto his hand.

He pulled away from her touch as if she had burned him. He would never lay with another woman. He couldn’t. He looked over to his friend, pouring himself a drink and talking to the other ladies that now surrounded him. Ben considered walking out, leaving them all behind and making his own way back to the palace. Until an idea popped into his head. Ben was all about using things to his advantage, and with Bazine, he would do just that.

“Follow me,” he said, not waiting for her as he walked to the room opposite, hearing her follow behind him. 

He sat on the chair in the middle of the room as Bazine walked over to him, her hand reaching out to touch him again.

“No,” he said sharply. He was not here for that.

“I know I am not the youngest of women, but I am very proficient.” 

Ben felt like rolling his eyes, he honestly had no clue how other men could fall for this. It was completely absurd. 

“Good,” he replied, regretting his words instantly as she reached for him again. “I don’t want to engage with you, Bazine, but as I am here, I would be very grateful if you could instruct me in the matters in which you are proficient.” 

If she said no, then fine, he would leave. However, he hoped that she would help him. Anything to make it pleasurable for Rey. 

“Instruct you?” she asked, beginning to undo small corset that covered her chest. 

“Do you have a pen and paper for me to take notes?” 

That stopped her, her hands halting on the ties as she looked at him quizzically. He knew it was an odd request, especially in this establishment. But he was the King, and if he wanted pen and paper, he was sure she would fetch it for him. This way, he could take his notes back to the palace with him and read over them again and again. 

“Notes?” 

She had a small smile on her face now and for the first time since he had known her, she looked comfortable. He briefly wondered if she was almost happy that she didn’t have to engage with a man she barely knew. 

“For the finer points,” he replied, trying not to blush at his absurd request. 

Bazine nodded and walked over to the small desk near the left hand side of the room, opening the drawer and pulling out what he needed before passing it to him.

“Thank you, Bazine.”

“You are very welcome, my King. And can I just say, she is a very lucky lady,” she replied kindly, sitting across from him to begin the lesson.

“It is I who is the lucky one.” 

And he truly meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had fun reading, please let me know what you think.
> 
> Wedding, wedding smut, piano smut is next... so I may need to up chapters to 4 lmao. 
> 
> All my love xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, especially you birthday girl ;)
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and comments and let me know what you all thought.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr - LoveofEscapism :)
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
